Life After the Cullens
by Jasper's1trueLove
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella in the forest. What happens when Victoria comes back? What happens when Bella is turned and is very powerfull? AS time goes bye will either move on? rating subject to change
1. New Life

"_I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not"_

"Please...Come back" I choked out between sobs. "Please I love you so much, I need you"

How could he have said that? How could he have told me he loved me and then turn around and leave me? I always knew he was too good for me, but... I don't know I thought he loved me anyway. The pain that consumed me so completely had me struggling to stand up from where I had collapsed in the woods. The darkness that surrounded me filled the air and the sky was now pitch black, I struggled to find my way again. I was almost out of the woods when I heard the faint snap of a twig. A little fear settled in my stomach momentarily, distracting me from the pain of losing Edward. As I slowly turned around, I came face to face with bloodthirsty deep red eyes that could only belong to one person, Victoria.

The fear that had found its way in to my body evaporated. Joy washed over me as "just kill me Victoria, Edward no longer wants me."

"Oh come on little birdie let's play, just because Eddie Weddie left you does not mean we can't have fun." snarled Victoria before throwing my body into a tree breaking it so that the outside almost matched how I felt on the inside. The last thing I remember was thinking

"You weren't here to save me this time but, Edward I love you."

Fire coursed through my veins faster than my blood ever did. Then the burning pain that was a fate worse than death started. I welcomed the pain, it was nothing compared to the pain of losing the love of my life, it distracted me from the fact that I would never be normal again.

When I woke up to my new life I was lying down on a bed and there was a light slowly creeping thought the clouds into the window. It slowly fell next the green and silver bed I was currently occupying. I could see dust particles floating in the air. When I again closed my eyes I could heard the faint hum of cars on the highway that was over 20 miles away. A delicious smell assaulted my senses my mouth watered and I started drooling a little. I sat up and looked around I could see all the details of the small. There was a fancy laptop at the desk by the door and sitting in front of that desk was...a vampire. One who I'd never seen before, he as tall and muscled more like Jasper then Emmett. He had short sandy beautiful blond hair and black eyes. He was watching me carefully.

"I'm a vampire now right?" I asked surprised by the

"Well yeah. But how do you know that?" he asked looking very surprised and confused.

"Cause I used to know a bunch of vampires."

"The Cullen's right?"He replied smirking

"Yeah you know them" I asked trying to hide my hopefulness.

"No I have only heard of them" He replied smoothly

"Oh" I say trying not to be disappointed

"Excuse me but where am I?" I had to ask trying to get my mind off them

"You're at my place." He said like it was supposed to be obvious

"Great and your place is where?" I asked him again. Gees it's like I'm talking to a crazy person.

"Oh you are currently in Port Angeles." He said

"Alright and who are you?" I asked this hot guy that I was starting to think was completely insane.

"My name is Lucas Anderson I was old friends with Victoria, and she asked me to go with her to find you. Just to be sure that the Cullen's didn't try to kill her or something. So I went with her but I said that I wouldn't hurt you. Then those werewolves or shape shifters or whatever showed up and tore her to pieces, I think that she deserved it. Unfortunately she had already bitten you so you were already on the way to becoming a "bloodsucker" one of them called it. So the Alpha wolf Sam I think his name was, let me take you and asked me to be like the Cullens. That's basically how you ended up back here to. By the way what is your name?" The hot vampire now whose name I now knew to be Lucas.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me …." I trailed off

"What's wrong" he asked me

"Well the love of my life use to call me Bella or Isabella and right before Victoria attacked me he told me that he didn't love me anymore and that I was forcing him to pretend to be something he was not. Then he left I cried for him to come back but when I realized he wasn't I tried to get home and Vitoria attacked and you know the rest of the story." I said trying not to sound as miserable and heartbroken as I really was

"Ok So you Don't want to be called Isabella or Bella so how about I call you Izzy?" he said after listening to my little rant about my life the past few days

"Izzy… thanks Lucas I love my new name" I replied while flashing him a big smile and hugging him to my body

"Ca…nt bre…ath" Lucas tried to choke out

"Oh I'm sorry" I cried while letting go of him and trying to hide my embarrassment

Oh it's ok don't be embarrassed or anything it common for newborns know to be able to control there strength." He said after caching his breath "Right here the deal I didn't want to be gone when you woke up so I didn't go hunting, but I really need to, and so do you, so are you ready to go?"

"Why didn't you go when I first started being changed?"

"Because Victoria wasn't a normal Vampire so I didn't know how long your transformation would take." he replied looking a little sheepish

"Not normal? Really how so?" I asked getting a little worried

"I'll tell you when we get back from hunting, ok?" he said standing up and offering me his hand

"Alright" I replied taking his hand and standing

******2 hours later******

Hunting was easier than I thought it would be. Soon after I had killed two mountain lions a grizzly and three deer I was satisfied and ready to go back to his place. I was eager to hear his explanation of the non-normalcy of Victoria

"OK explain" I said as we walked through the door into the living room. The room was light beige with black furniture and lots of glass windows.

"How about we change into some clean clothes first" he replied looking me up and down before walking up the stairs

I glanced down and I might as well have been wearing nothing at all. My clothes were hanging in tatters

"That is a really good idea" I said and following him up the beautiful staircase.

He stopped at the third door in on the second floor hallway, and opened it. It was the same bedroom as before

"this is my room should you ever need me this is where I am most likely to be" he stated simply then moved on back to the first door on the very same floor "this is your room" Lucas said as he opened the door to a spacious but not overly big room. It was the most beautiful combination of Lavender and black I loved it. "your closet is just though those double doors."

"Thank you Lucas the room is absolutely beautiful"

"Ok Izzy get dressed and meet me downstairs I'll tell you the whole story" he said walking out of the bedroom and closing the door.

****15 minutes later****

I emerged from my bedroom wearing tight black skinny jeans, a turquoise camisole, and a guys black sweatshirt. I really liked the clothes that I had.

I ran downstairs and plopped onto the black sofa, across from Lucas.

"I'm dressed now explain"

He pulled a face that said so clearly that he didn't want to

"Please, I have a right to know if it is going to affect me in any way." I told him in a soft pleading voice

"OK Izzy I'll tell you the story. Victoria was this kind of Vampire that was so much more powerful that your average everyday vampire. When she was turned it took 5 days and she had 5 powers, one for each day. Supposedly when one of her kind of vamps turns someone the newborn will be more powerful than its creator. Your transformation took 7 days."

"Wow a whole week. You know 7 days is a long time to burn just for an eternity of loneliness" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, a week, and you won't be alone for all eternity trust me, now no more interrupting. Anyway you and Vicky are vamps that are supposed to be related to the vampire who will save the world."

"Save the world? OK that is not weird at all" I said sarcastically

"Hey I said no interruptions!" He glared at me

"OK OK fine calm down" I said before laughing

"Alright so there is supposed to be a water/ice, a fire, and earth, and air vampire at all times. Even though I've only met the water or ice ones. By the way you are supposed to take the last name "Ice" But no one is going to make you so you don't have to if you don't want to. Victoria also left you a note before she left to go turn you it is in your nightstand. We also do need to figure out what your powers are soon, so you can learn to control them." He said to me after I finally stopped interrupting him

"Ok, thanks" I said with a smile, before getting up and hugging Luke.

He hugged me back and said go read the note.

So I did I ran up to my room, flopped onto my bed and opened the nightstand. I grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. The letter said.

Dearest Isabella Marie Swan-Ice

If you are reading this I am probably dead. Take Care of Lucas he is a good boy and won't expect anything other then friendship from you. You should find out your powers very soon. As you do your appearances will change your hair color and eyes etc. I just went shopping for you so you are all set.. You should be joined by some other vampires in a few weeks. You will see yourself but they could use a good leader and that is you, my dear. I wish you the best of luck. There is a necklace locket in the nightstand for you. Put a picture of your coven in it an it will keep all of them safe for as long as they are in your family. I am sorry that I had to do this to you ok not really but it had to be done it was your destiny and if I had left it up to the Cullens you would never be able to fulfill it. I do want to issue a warning to you the Voultri will be coming after you so it would be in your best interest to learn to control your powers and temper before then. I would also like you to find the other element vampires and create a relationship with them so that when the voultri do come for the four of you they will be up against a team stronger than the can ever imagine.

Love Victoria

I read the letter three times before going back downstairs and handing it to Luke. While he read the letter I went back upstairs to find that locket. Then I went downstairs with a camera that I found on a chair and took a picture of the two of us.

"What's that for?" he asked looking curious

"My new locket silly didn't you read the letter." I replied with a smile. "Can we go Forks to get some things that I will not live without? I'd also like to thank Jake, Sam, and the rest of the wolves."

"Sure we can leave right now if you want"

"oK just let me find some shoes" I said with a smile

I ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of black ballet flats with bows on them. Before running downstairs I grabbed my camera also and then I ran out the door. Luke was already in a very sexy sleek black Lamborghini Gallardo. I hopped into the passenger seat, and off we went.

After 15 minutes of Luke ignoring the speed limit we pulled up at my house, I mean Charlie's house. I climbed through my old window with Luke at my heels and grabbed a few things like A few books, CDs, and lots and lots of pictures. I looked around one last time before I decided to leave Charlie a note.

Dad

This is hard to explain but all be away for a while I will try to check in from time to time I love you don't try to find me

Isabella Swan

Jumping out and climbing back into the car was one of the hardest things I would ever have to do. The whole time I felt like someone was watching us, but who would be watching us.


	2. Return of James

**Chapter 2**

When we got home, I went upstairs to put my stuff away, then I went exploring. I had only seen the living room, the hall way and mine and Luke's room. Somehow all I found was a fully well stocked a kitchen, with a very, well stocked pantry. The scent from earlier assaulted my nose once again and it was coming from inside the pantry.

"I wonder why there's all this food here." I mumbled to myself as I look in the pantry for the delicious smell.

"Cause if a human walked in here it'd be hard to explain having no food" said a smooth voice from behind me.

"Ohh I guess I should have thought of that" I said turning to face Luke.

"Yeah you probably should have" he said laughing "Do you want me to give you the grand tour?" he said when he finally regained his composure.

"Umm sure" I replied uncertainly. I guess the hunt would have to wait, I mean how much more could there be in this house? Answer: a lot! Luck showed me12 bedrooms and bathrooms, A music room, 2 studies, a library, and Victoria's old room.

On the Outside her Room looked like it was going to be like every other bedroom in the house. When Luke opened the door I was immediately drawn to the walls. There were thousands and thousands of pictures of me as a human all over. Me at school, me with Edward, with Alice, me with Charlie...ect.

"What the hell. She was stalking me?" I shuddered.

"Ummm yeah she was stalking you for a while there" he replied looking a little pissed off about it.

"Wow I had a stalker" I said trying not to giggle about it. I was really flattered and a little creeped out at the same time "what do you usually do for fun?"

"Ummm go to school, hunt, write music, work, and help Vicky, but I guess I can't do that anymore" He mumbled the last part to himself but of course I could hear him.

We walked into the living room and sat on the black couch to watch TV a little later when the sun was starting to set and we were about to watch another movie, there was a very large crash. All of the windows in the room broke, I looked up from the TV screen and there was Jake and the rest of the pack.

"Damit Jake, what the hell? You could have just came through the door." I couldn't help but yell at him

"Bella, how could you? I thought you wouldn't do stuff like that Bells. Come on what were you thinking we have to kill you now." Jake said looking at me with the cutest sad eyes in the world.

"Jake what are you talking about" I said feel kind of guilty that I made him so sad.

"Oh I don't know you turned in to a vampire you killed in Forks yesterday"

"What the heck are you talking about I was still going through my change yesterday"

No it only takes three days

"Well Jake was it took her 7 days because she I more powerful than the average vampire, I was there to witness it so she didn't kill that person in forks yesterday." Luke told the pack

"Actually I killed the person Jessica I believe her name was" A beautiful voice said from above the pack members who were still outside looking up I saw someone I never thought I would see again.

"James what are you doing here? I thought the Cullens killed you." I said

No they burnt me in my element now to do something I have longed to do since I met you" Before anyone could stop him he was on top of me I closed my eyes and said my final goodbyes as darkness took over me….

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds I felt James wrap his arms around me and give me a short kiss on the lips "Baby sister I missed you so much"

I looked up into James eyes and all I could see was love and admiration.

"Baby sister what the heck are you talking about I don't have any siblings" I shouted and him

"Yes you do you have three siblings, you just have never meet them because they were all of us were born a century apart. I am your older brother by three centuries I am the oldest I control fire. What now sorry? I have to take this. Hello?" James said as he walked away. We all sat there not saying a word until Jacob tried to whisper.

"Bells wasn't that the guy that tried to kill you when you where human" while pointing at James.

"What who told you guys I tried to kill Bella?" James said from behind me as he was placing his phone back in his pocket.

"The Cullens told us what happened when Bella was in phoenix how you tried to kill her." Jake said looking a little frightened

"I didn't try to kill her I just wanted to drain her of **almost** all her blood and change her that's all really I promise, I saw her destiny and Victoria and I just wanted it to see her accomplish it." James said to the pack and to Luke then he turned to me "Please Bella believe me, you're my little sister and I love you so much. Forgive me please" James begged me

"Fine I forgive you" I said to James quietly

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute" Jacob whispered to me in a voice that told me that I really didn't have a choice in the matter

"Excuse us James, Luke, apparently Jake and I have to have a private conversation because it not as if you couldn't hear him anyway" I told the boys as I rolled my eyes at Jake

"Awwwwwwwwwww Bells come on don't be like that" Jake wined like he was still a little kid "it $make me feel like you don't value my opinion."

"Of course I do Jake but come on their vampires the will hear to anyway, super hearing remember?" Shaking my head as I pointed out to Jake what should have been very obvious

"Oh right ok then" Jake said looking uncomfortable

"Jake what did you want to tell me hurry up because, I don't think you guys can take being in our presence for much longer." I told Jake as I noticed Leah shaking about ready to try and kill Luke.

"Right…..First of all I don't like your decision to trust James but it is your decision so I will respect it. Second of all I just wanted to tell you to be careful around the others of your kind that is different than you and that you are always welcome onto our lands as long as you don't hurt us. I also wanted to give you this." Jake said as he held up a beautiful silver half moon necklace that had the engraving of eternally your best friend "As long as you were this I will always be there when you need me the most. All you have to do is hold it and call my name and I will be there as quickly as I can."

"Jacob I love it" I told him as he fastened it around my neck "Now you must go. We will see each other again. I promise to come back and visit as often as I can." I told him seeing that he and the rest of the pack really had to leave now.

"Bella" I heard my name being called. Slowly I turned towards the sound it was coming from someone I would have never in a million year though would call my name, Sam the alpha wolf

"Yes Sam what is it" I said trying my best to hide my surprise from him.

"Bella, what Jacob said goes for us too. Will be there for you, just like you been here for us time and time again." Sam said as he fastened a bracelet around my arm. It was made of the same metal as the necklace Jake had given me just a few moments before. Instead of a half moon thought there where little tiny wolves on it

"What, is it give Bella jewelry day or something?" I asked jokingly immediately the tension that had been building in the room ever since Sam had called my name was instantly broken, everyone couldn't help but laugh.

After all the laughter had died down the pack and I said our tearful goodbyes, filled with unspoken promise that we would meet again. Silently I watched as the pack jumped out the window and running all of the disappearing into the darkness of the night. As I turned my eyes away from the spot where the pack disappeared I heard a wolf howling. I looked to the moon and then to Luke and James. It was then figure out what one of my powers was because James and Luke where crying. They were crying real salt- water tears.


	3. Growing Family

**no i do not own Twilight or the characters **

******2 years later******

_We are moving. It's been two years since I was changed and Luke, James, and I moved to Preble Shawnee. It was there the fearsome teddy bear Mark and the lovely Kate joined our coven. We all decided to be emancipated teenagers. Mark, Luke and I were "siblings" and Kate is Marks fiancée. We were moving to Canada, to live in a small town of Brooksville, just Outside of Toronto. In the last two years, we've attended school, hunted only animals (there was only one mistake made by Mark (whose the oldest). I found several of my powers out. In addition to being an empath, I have a mental shield, I can make myself and others feel emotions or change my appearance, I can control water (a little bit(we are still working on it), and I can read other peoples powers and their threat level. Just one more power to go, then I'll have all 7. _

I stopped and looked at what I'd typed into my computer. Since I'd been turned I had started to keep a "diary" on my computer.

"Come on Izzy its time to leave for the airport" Mark said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Just give me a second ok?"

"OK, but hurry up cause we don't want to miss our flight"

"Right and if that happens we could just run there and still peat the plane" I said putting my computer into its bag before jumping up and looking around

"Race you to the car?" I couldn't help but challenge him

"Hell yeah!" he replied laughing and getting in his starting position for the race "ready set"

"GO!" I yelled before taking off. I raced down the stairs and out into the yard, with Mark right behind me. "HA!" I yelled jumping into the ugly white town car that was taking us to the airport. We'd shipped our cars off last week with the rest of our stuff

"No fair Izzy you cheated I want a do over" Mark complained

"Well the two of you are just going to have to play nice until we get to our new home because we are leaving for the airport right now." Luke told us from the front seat of the car just as it pulled of taking us to the airport so we can start our new lives

******1 week later******

_So we moved into our new house. Its smaller then the last one. It's got 2 stories and only 5 bedrooms. Its blue, white and bright pink throughout the WHOLE house who ever decorated this house is out of their mind. My room is one of the larger one with a huge walk in closet, which is over flowing, Alice would be proud. Kate and I go shopping once a week at least. I don't have a bed, but my couch is a Black long sofa, there's a flat screen TV on the wall, and I've got TONS of books and cds on the red selves covering the walls. There is also a glass coffee table next to the couch and a beautiful mahogany hand carved desk in the corner. One wall of my room is made out of high glass windows with two French doors that lead out to my patio it faces my garden. The other wall that is made the same way faces the beautiful mountain.. I love my room! We start school today at, Tri County high. I really don't want to go but I guess I have to, but if I go I get to reek havoc on hormone driven teenagers._

_Izzy Swan-Ice_

I got up from the corner of my couch where I have been curled up with my laptop on my couch and walked into my closet. Katie and I had decided that we were going to dress SUPER sexy for our first day at this school. So I grabbed a pair of white low rise skinny jeans, black high heeled knee length boots, a low cut black "boyfriend" tank top and my favorite black and white checked hoodie. After throwing on the clothes, I walked into my bathroom and started doing my makeup. I didn't bother with changing my appearance. It was tiresome and unnecessary. I put on some light pink lip gloss, enough black eyeliner and mascara make my eyes smoldering effect but not enough to make me look more like a slut. Then I put a bit of bright blue eye shadow on the outer corner of my eye. It made my eyes pop. I straightened my hair, before throwing on some sunglasses and walking out of my room. I knocked on Mark and Kate's room door before walking in. Kate was dressed and ready. She was wearing a pink knit dress that came a few inches above her knee, with knee high brown heeled boots, and a open brown cardigan. She looked gorgeous of course.

"Nice Katie!" I said before laughing at Marks expression. He'd just walked out of their bathroom wearing boxers, low, loose jeans, and a "wife beater" shirt and started gawking at his wife.

I laughed before whispering to Kate "I think your hubby likes what he sees"

She looked at Mark, smiled, and walked over to their closet to pick out a shirt for him to wear.

"I'll talk to you guys at school. K?"

"Yeah sure" they replied

I laughed and walked out of the room. I went to find Lucas and James. Lucas was in his room wearing a pair of jeans, a black button down, with brown shoes. I laughed when I saw him.

"No way am I letting you out of the house wearing that." I said walking into his closet and grabbing him a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Thanks Izzy" he said laughing and slipping on the new shoes.

"You're welcome. I'm heading out as soon as I check on James."

Lucas said jumping up "why don't we all leave at the same time?"

"Nah I just want some time to myself" I told Luke

" James" I yelled as I walked down the hallway to his room.

Stop yelling" he said as he stepped out of his room wearing black jeans, a white shirt, a black suit jacket and black framed sunglasses. My jaw dropped as I realized how handsome my big bro really was.

"You're supposed to look like a teacher" I tried to scold him

"I don't look like one" he said trying to feign innocence

"Sure you look like one I will see you at school Teach" I told him as I ran downstairs. In the garage I hopped into my Chevy Nova and yelled even thought I didn't need too "Lucas and James are ready to go"

"Okay okay you don't have to yell" said Mark ran down the stairs and into the Garage, with Kate at his heels. Luke went over to his Chevy pickup and hopped in and said to James

"You're really going to drive the Ducati on a Day like this"

"Yes" James replied as Mark and Kate were standing besides their BMW arguing about whose turn it was to drive. I turned on my car and started the lineup Lucas pulled up after me and then Mark and Kate followed then we were off. When we arrived at school, I pulled into the parking space next to Luke's pickup, I smelled a vampire. _Hugh I wonder if their vegetarians?_

"Do you smell..." I asked Luke when he finally walked over to me

"Vampires? Yeah I do" He said looking around

"Let's go find 'em" Katie's voice sounded from behind us

"Lets" said Mark as he walked up beside us

"Let's not and say we did "I said before anyone could move

"No Izzy we have to do this now "Luke told me sternly

"Fine" I grumbled as we went in search of the other vampires on campus

We found the vamps sitting on some picnic tables outside, since it was cloudy but not raining. The tables were hidden from the rest of the campus by the building walls.

There were three of them, 2 girls and a guy. The guy was lean and tall with black eyes and blond hair. He was about 6"8' He was sitting with his arm around a thin girl. She had black hair and black eyes. She was about 5"7' and very pretty. She reminded me of Rosalie in how looks and height. The other girl was perched on the bench across from them. She was about the same height as Luke maybe 3 inches shorter, like 5"7'.

"Hello I am Isabella Swan-Ice, but please call me Izzy or Bella, this is my family Lucas, and Mark and Kate." I said with a small smile.

"Hello" replied the little girl. "I'm Jessica Plank, and this is Derek and Lucy O'Brian. Cameron is at home. He's to thirsty to have came to school with us today."

"Well it looks like classes are going to start soon. Would you guys be willing to show us the best place to hunt, after school today?"

"Yeah that'd be fun, animals right because we won't allow you to hunt humans in the area." replied Derek.

"Yeah we all hunt animals, so we have got to go get our schedules but we'll talk to you guys at lunch. K?" said Luke a little too enthusiastically.

"ok" replied Jessica

With that we turned and made our way to the office to get our schedules.

Since Luke, Mark and Kate were pretending to be seniors I had no classes with them, except for PE and Lunch. My schedule was:

**1 300 Spanish**

**2 British Litature**

**3 Music** (Since they left me I fell in love with playing music and singing)

**4 Honors Calculus**

**5 Lunch**

**6 Honors Anatomy and Physiology**

**7 Resource / free period**

**8 PE**

I made my way through my classes until Lunch. Luke was waiting outside of math for me and after going to my locker, we headed to the Cafeteria. I bought a drink and then we sat down at the "vamp" table. Everyone else was already seated so I sat on one side next to Lucy, and Luke sat on the other, next to Jessica. Lucy, Derek and I started talking about hunting. And it was agreed that we would meet up after school in the parking lot to go hunting. Lucy said that they would have to pick up Cameron before we head out. Luke and I both said that would be fine. Mark and Kate were off in Lovers land.

The rest of my classes went by fairly quickly and I found that it was fairly boring material. Not much different from last time.

After school I walked to the parking lot with Kate, Jessica and Lucy.

"So Lucy your a offensive power right?"

"Umm yeah, how did you know that?"

"It's one of my powers, we will tell all of you the story after we hunt, I'm starved" I said laughing at the end.

We met up at our cars which conveniently were parked next to each other. I grabbed my shades out of my bag before throwing it in the bed of Luke's truck.

"I'm ready" I said "where to?"

"Just follow us" replied Jessica. Before getting into a dark green Lexus and speeding away.

I started my car and followed everyone out

******5 hours later******

Cameron was a cute little 16 year old boy. He was tall for his age 6'1" at the most. With blond hair and black eyes he was lean but muscular, like no 16 year old could be. He was very sweet and gave me a hug. He said to call him Cam.

We hunted for about 2 hours before we sat in some trees and everyone told each other their stories. We then all agreed that we would become one coven. I said that Derek, who was obviously the leader of their coven, could be the leader of all of us but was of course shot down by all. I was finally agreed upon that I and Luke would be the co- leaders of all of us. All too soon we had to go to our separate homes to get ready for the next day. Before we parted Derek told us that some of his friends may be stopping in town soon. They are all vegetarians and would never intentionally hurt a human. There was recently a break up in the family and the eldest son had his heartbroken because his love was human and is now dead, so they might stop her for some comfort. It was the longest speech I'd heard him make since I met him about 24 hours ago.

"K well we'll see you guys tomorrow at school" I said "Well technicality it's later today but you guys know what I mean." All of us finally parted after a long night of getting to know each other. Instantly I could feel the sadness wash over me.

"Don't worry you guys we will see them again soon." I had to reassure my family. The school day came and went and we all found ourselves in the clearing talking all night again pretty soon that became our routine. Three weeks later Derek stayed home from school so he could call his friends and asked them were they coming. When we returned home Derek informed us that our visitors were not coming.

_Derek's friends cancelled on us. Well it turns out that the other coven didn't want to upset me. Since Derek told them that I was and empath, so they decided not to come. I wondered if I knew who any of the vamps in the coven are. Ohh well I figure I'll find out sometime I have all the time in the world._

_Izzy-Ice_


	4. Rest In Peace

Unfortunately jaspers1truelove met her untimely demise on February 6th at 2:39 am coming home from a super bowl party. A combination of drunk driving and bad weather was the cause. Her boyfriend miss judged a blind curve and they ran off the road. The car hit a tree and she died instantly. You all knew her as Jaspers1truelove but to her Father, sister, and I she was Temperance. She will be sorely missed, Are family has decided take down her page. If you still want to read her story hers sister Serinity is going to try to finish them for Tempy. Serenity's id is serinity knight please be patient with her we are all going through a tough time.

Thank you for your cooperation

Samantha knight

ps. Please remember to think first before you drink and drive. Temparance ment alot to a many people and her death as left a hole in all of us. Most people dont relize how much a person means to them untill it it to late. Please do not let it be to late before you tell that person.

Serinity Knight


End file.
